King Boo: The Horror
If you own Mario Kart Wii, you'd be King Boo all the time right? This story is all about that. But be warned, it's not how you think it's gonna go. The Pasta Mario Kart has always been a video game series that I frequently play and love. I own nearly all of the Mario Kart games, with the exception of the handheld versions. My favorite installment, however, is Mario Kart Wii. Mario Kart Wii gives you the option to play King Boo, who is my favorite character in the Mario universe. One boring Saturday I decided to play Mario Kart. I looked through my many Wii games, but it was nowhere to be found. Confused, I asked my mom if she had seen it, and she replied that she had given it to GameStop, thinking that I didn't want it anymore. Depressed and angry at my mom's mistake, I immediately got in my car and drove to GameStop to see if I could by another copy, maybe even getting my old one back.I went to the clerk and asked if they had any copies, and he said that they only had one, but it was kind of messed up. "I don't care about the quality it's in, as long as it works." I said. "If you're sure," he said, giving me a long, hard look before going to the back to get it. He handed it to me, and I scanned the cover. It appeared to be in nearly mint condition, so I wondered why the clerk was so wary to sell it. Looking closer, I noticed that instead of Mario and Luigi on the front, it pictured Mario and King Boo. Ah, a misprint. That must have been what the clerk meant by "messed up". Some people probably would have not bought the misprinted copy, but I was really itching to play, and anyways, King Boo was my favorite character. It was actually pretty cool to me, so I bought the game and headed home, happy to have been sucessful. Once I got there, I took the game and put it into my Wii. When it loaded, instead of Mario saying "Mario Kart Wii!" it was the voices four Boos, playing at different tones. Thinking this was a new easter egg, or that the cover wasn't a misprint, but a cover for a secret edition of Mario Kart, I shrugged it off. After starting the game, everything was normal. The instructions played through just like my previous copy, except there was a faint whisper that sounded kind of like King Boo from behind me. I looked over and saw - nothing. "Just imagining things," I muttered, and refocused my attention on the game. The title screen had began, but instead of reading "Mario Kart Wii", it said "King Boo: The Horror", and it pictured King Boo, an army of Boos, and even Boolusoulus. The usual music was replaced with a distorted version of the final battle tune in Luigi's Mansion. This really must be a special edition, I thought, I smile spreading across my face. There was already a save file, titled KING BOO, and when I acessed it, all the characters were unlocked. I went to the mode select, but there was only battle mode. Even though I didn't like battle mode all that much, it was still fun so I clicked it. Instead of the usual balloon and coin battle options, there was only Death Rally mode. I remembered reading a creepypasta called "Yoshi's Safari: Death Rally" and thought that this may in fact be a mod of that story. When I got the level select screen, there were only two options: Luigi and Baby Luigi. I chose Baby Luigi, since I hadn't unlocked him in my old game. I started to play, and it was similar to the creepypasta. I was about halfway through the level when I noticed Baby Luigi looked like he was on the verge of tears. "It's okay, it's only a game." I told him. I don't know why I said that, it's not as if he could hear me. He ran into Boolusoulus, and started crying like he did in "Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time". Then, it went into a cut scene where two Boos dragged Baby Luigi into a decrepid castle. By the time the got inside, Baby Luigi's crying had gotten unbearably loud, but I couldn't turn it down because I was too tranfixed at the scene playing out. Then I saw them. Behind a King Boo, there was a painting. What it depicted sent chills down my spine. There were Mario characters and people I knew trapped in it, banging to get out.They looked normal, except the had no iris or pupil, and there was what seemed to be a large cut diagnally across their bodies. A dialogue box appeared, saying: "Well, well, well. If it isn't itty bitty Baby Luigi. Do you recognize them? Friends, family, neighbors, all trapped in my painting. What's that? Do you want to join them? Well, it's my pleasure to reunite you." After that, the screen went black. You could hear a slashing sound, a blood-curdling scream, and King Boo's demonic laughing. I was horrified. A dialogue box appeared in the blackneses: "Watch out. You're next." What had I just witnessed?! I ejected the disc from the Wii and broke it into many pieces. Shaking, I threw them on the ground and stood there, shell shocked. Then, I heard a voice behind me. "You're next." I turned around and was greeted by a ghost with a crown and its tongue hanging out. Category:Mario Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Shok ending Category:Im died Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:I became skeleton and wrote this Category:YOU'RE NEXT